Hisui Fiore
Hisui Fiore (翡翠フィオーレ) is the Princess of Fiore and the daughter of the King of Fiore, Toma Fiore. Appearence Hisui is a slim, petite young woman. She has light, wavy, green hair that reaches down to her shoulders with two strands that frame her face and reach down to her shoulders as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead, with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching down to the top of her nose. Her eyes are green and large with long eyelashes and her eyebrows are very thin. When heading to prepare for the Eclipse, Hisui dons an armor, complete with a cape, and styles her hair differently, pulling it back in an upward ponytail, rather than letting it fall freely. Background Not much is known about Hisui's past, however, it has been revealed that she was friends with Juvia and she was taking care of her while he was alive. Paul Gekko Arc Bith of Ventus Arc When Lucy asks why they are preparing the Eclipse Cannon now, when the Dragons aren't even present yet, Hisui is at first reluctant to speak but is informed by Arcadios that they know everything about the Eclipse 2 project. She is shocked to hear about the death of Lucy's future counterpart, and when she hears that the other traveler from the future had tried to kill her because of her supposed interference in being able to fire the Eclipse Cannon, she asks Lucy if she too plans to do this. Hearing Lucy's denial, Hisui then explains that the Eclipse Cannon takes a long period of time to prepare, and so she is starting to get it ready now so they can fire at the first sight of the Dragon invasion. When asked by Lucy if they can really kill all 10,000 of the Dragons with the cannon, Hisui honestly states that she doesn't know for sure, and that her father is preparing for the worst, just in case. She, along with everyone else, stares in amazement as the Eclipse Gate finally opens. Standing alongside Arcadios, Hisui takes in the view of the opening of the gate. As the gate opens, Hisui stares in question at Lucy, who tells everyone to close the door. Hisui steps before her and tells her they can't close it since the Eclipse Cannon is their only weapon against the Dragons and thus their only chance to defeat them. Lucy claims that it's not a cannon but a door connected to time, but Hisui tells her that the release of the accumulated Magic Power is the weapon itself. As Lucy continues protesting and states that the door is connected to 400 years ago, suddenly Hisui is shocked as a huge tremor brings her to her knees, but she is caught by Arcadios. The Fully Regenrated Ten Tails emerges from the City withoud Sound to the Eclipse Gate, much to Hisui's horror, and begins wreaking havoc, with Arcadios covering the princess. When Kaguya that teleported Team Okaina, Team Takashi and Team Kyoji to the location, Hisui is approached by Lucy, who asks how to close the gate, Hisui reluctantly mumbles that she should use the pedestal in the distance. As Lucy attempts to close the gate, Hisui begins crying, realizing that the 10,000 Dragons will arrive through the gate. As the Seven Dragons come out of the Gate, Hisui continues crying, believing her mistake to have doomed the world. Hisui stares at them with teary eyes and a shocked expression, while one of the Royal Army soldiers tells her to leave the place because it's dangerous. After Lucy and Yukino successfully manage to close the Gate with the help of the 12 Zodiac Spirits, Hisui witnesses the arrival of Rogue from the future. She proclaims that it's him who told her about the future to which Arcadios replies that he just deceived her. She then watches in shock as Future Rogue proclaims the start of the Dragon age. Before the Dragon Age starts, Paul Gekko manages to team up with Natsu to defeat Future Rogue Cheney. As the Dragon Zirconis stares down the group, Hisui looks on in fear as the beast attacks. To her surprise, the attack does not harm anyone and instead vaporizes the clothes of those that were hit. Hisui is helped up in the aftermath by Arcadios and quickly covers her eyes as she realizes the attack hit Darton too. While taking a breather, Riku heard Atlas Flame's voice and decided to stray away from current battle. The Atlas Flame battles the Fairy Tail Guild in front of Riku at the outskirt of the battlefield. As the two were about to exchange blows, The Revived creature, the Ten Tails came in between them. Riku was utterly shocked and confused to hear the pilot of the Ten Tails, Yurin. Riku wanted to know why Yurin was fighting too and Yurin replied that she only came so she could see him again. Riku felt Yurin's anguish. hen the Juubi, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the Black Demon prepares the Bijuu Bomb like it was 67 Years Ago to strike Paul Gekko, Riku activated his X-Rounder ability to summon Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Simon to block the Juubi's Special Attack. But Erza sees that Simon is in front of her and that he used his body as a shield to protect her and Paul Gekko. He falls to the ground, confesses his love for Erza, and then dies. Erza screams in anguish as Natsu helps Paul Gekko continues his battle with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The Enraged Natsu cuts off Kaguya's Arm containing Black Zetsu. In a surprising turn, Juubi moved in between Motherglare and the Eclipse Gate and took the crash. As the Juubi crash landed and crushed the gate, Yurin could be heard screaming in agony. Yurin told Riku that living is hard. The Gate was shattered into dust and the Juubi was separated from the strange statue before Riku's Eyes. Riku cried out Yurin's name in anguish. But Paul Gekko got the Unconcious Yurin and heal her and Riku was relieved. Riku and Yurin are together once again. Gallery Gedo Juubi and the destroyed Eclipse Gate.png|Ten Tails standing behind the Destroyed Eclipse Gate Category:Characters Category:Princess